


Don't Forget Me

by Parkkrys



Series: 30 Short Au Fics SW [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad at tagging, Hints of possessiveness, M/M, Obi-Wan is soft in this, Pining, Temporary Amnesia, Worried Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: “As I was trying to say, Master Kenobi here has amnesia. Now before you go asking questions,” Kix stated as Anakin was about to start demanding answers before he glared at the medic who glared right back. “It is only temporary. He will start getting his memories back slowly. It can take hours or days so don’t ask me when he is going to have his full memory back.”“What can we do to help?” Cody asked as Anakin watched Obi-Wan fidget in the bed, frowning as if he was upset they were talking over him.“Slowly let himself bring up the memories, help fill in the blanks when he asks for them. Do not rush it, if I hear that you are, I will be going after you. Do you two understand me?”
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: 30 Short Au Fics SW [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686055
Comments: 9
Kudos: 156
Collections: Obikin





	Don't Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my Tumblr! 
> 
> this is a 30 au fic request which you can find in the collection or on my  Tumblr 
> 
> This is my second Obikin fic here so I do apologize for any Grammar mistakes!

Anakin could hardly breathe, the panic and the fear overwhelming him as he watched Cody rush towards the medical tent. And in his arms? A bleeding unconscious Obi-Wan.

“Cody? Cody what happened? I demand you to answer me right now.”

Cody glared at him as he stepped around him, starting to walk towards the medical tent as if he hasn’t heard his demands and Anakin growled in anger. “Answer me Commander!”

“Sir, right now I have a bleeding unconscious general in my arms and I swear if you don’t move and let me get him to the med tent right now, you will have more then an angry commander at you. So frankly sir, you can go kriff yourself and get out of my way!”

Anakin took a step back in immediate shame as he realized what exactly he was doing as he glanced down at the ground. “Of course, Commander.” He could hear Obi-Wans disappointed sigh even in his head without the man with him. He knew he would be disappointed in him if he heard about this. When Cody walked by, he couldn’t help but to follow, the worry not letting him go as he watched Cody place Obi-Wan down onto a bed.

“Alright! Alright! Get out of my way, everyone who isn’t related to this get out of my med tent!” Kix ordered as Helix shoved Anakin out of the way to get to the unconscious jedi. Anakin watched as several people moved to leave as he sighed and looked back at Obi-Wan.

“That means you General. Out.” Kix ordered as he nodded at Helix. He hesitated, wondering if it was worth it to argue with the medic when Kix yelled at him to get out again and he left as quickly as possible after that. He huffed as he stared at the tent entrance when he heard Jesse snickering beside him.

“I figured you would have learned by now to never question Kix’s orders sir.”

“I wasn’t questioning his orders!” He exclaimed, feeling the urge to defend himself as he watched Rex shake his head in disappointment.

“But you were thinking about it master.” Ahsoka pointed out.

He was not pouting as he watched all three of them high five each other as he crossed his arms. He was NOT pouting. “I was just worried is all. I haven’t seen Obi-Wan like this okay?” He huffed out as he crossed his arms across his chest, not noticing the looks that Ahsoka, Rex and Jesse sent each other.

“You really are worried aren’t you General?” Rex questioned and Anakin couldn’t help the flash of annoyance that spiked up. How could he even ask that? He always worried about Obi-Wan’s safety!

“Don’t worry Skyguy. Master Kenobi will be fine.” Ahsoka soothed as he let himself slump over. He couldn’t lose him, Obi-Wan was everything to him. He loved him in more ways then he should and if Obi-Wan doesn’t make it then he will live in regret for never telling him. He knew that he wasn’t showing it well enough, and in some ways, he blamed the man for that. Obi-Wan rarely showed affection, not in the way he craved and often demanded only to watch him shut down and distance himself even more.

It just made him more frustrated when he did that.

“I need to apologize to Cody.” He muttered out as he stumbled to his feet, having to do something other then to let himself sit in his own misery. It took him a while but when he finally found Cody and upon getting closer he could see just how stressed the Commander was.

“Commander.”

“General.” The Clone trooper hissed out as he continued his pacing. Anakin frowned as he fiddled with the sleeves of his robes as he let out a breath.

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. It was out of line, especially since you were trying to help out Obi-Wan.”

“Yes sir.”

Anakin frowned, going to say something when he heard Kix yelling for the both of them. Without saying a word both of them moved swiftly towards the med tent.

“Kix what is it?” Anakin demanded as he entered the tent only to stop as noticed that ocean eyes were staring at him. “Obi-Wan! You’re awake!”

“Yes, I am.” The man hesitated; his words softly spoken as he glanced over at Helix before his eyes met his once again as if he was searching for something. “I apologize but may I ask for your name?”

Anakin flinched as he looked over at Kix. He softly laughed as he shook his head. “Okay that isn’t funny Obi-Wan.”

“Sir-“

“No, I am not falling for it. Look, I know I messed up but I did learn from my mistakes.”

Obi-Wan nodded slowly before he turned his head towards Cody. Damn the Commander for he just nodded. “Commander Cody Sir.”

“Right well then, Cody? May I call you that?” He waited until Cody nodded at him before he flicked his gaze to Kix who looked ready to murder all of them. “May I ask where exactly am I?

“As I was trying to say, Master Kenobi here has amnesia. Now before you go asking questions,” Kix stated as Anakin was about to start demanding answers before he glared at the medic who glared right back. “It is only temporary. He will start getting his memories back slowly. It can take hours or days so don’t ask me when he is going to have his full memory back.” 

“What can we do to help?” Cody asked as Anakin watched Obi-Wan fidget in the bed, frowning as if he was upset they were talking over him.

“Slowly let himself bring up the memories, help fill in the blanks when he asks for them. Do not rush it, if I hear that you are, I will be going after you. Do you two understand me?” 

Anakin watched as Cody nodded before he sighed. “Yes, Kix we both understand.”

Kix just sent the both of them glares before he walked away to deal with the other troopers as Anakin looked over towards Obi-Wan. “So how much do you remember?”

Obi-Wan blushed as he cleared his throat. Oh, does Anakin need him to do that again. “Not all too much I’m afraid. But I can tell we must be in a war of some kind and I am a master of some kind.”

“Well I am Anakin Skywalker, you taught me everything I know.”

“Oh? What did I teach you about?”

Anakin grinned as he went to open his mouth only for Cody to slap a hand over his mouth. “I think it may be best if we let that come back to you sir. We don’t want to overwhelm you.” Anakin couldn’t help but to send a glare at the Commander who simply glared back. It was always annoying how much of Obi-Wan traits the man has picked up and adapted into his own self.

Obi-Wan just looked at them with a puzzled look before nodding ever so slowly. “Alright, I think that is a wise idea Commander. Thank you.” 

The next few days that passed went by slowly. Anakin could tell that the 212th was roaming around, not sure what to do with themselves with the 501st trying to help their brothers. Even Anakin was lost himself. Not because he didn’t know what to do, but because of the way Obi-Wan was acting around him.

Every time he walked into the room Obi-Wan would blush, even when they spoke his first few sentences were a stammering mess. Anakin knew he could try to help through their bond but he had put up his shields by Kix’s request and everyday he was tempted to just let them come down. He wanted to know if his master’s walls were down, to feel what he was feeling.

He wanted to know if there was a chance that Obi-Wan felt the same way as he did.

“Anakin there you are!”

He turned, watching as Obi-Wan walked towards him with his hands clasped behind his back before standing in front of him. It was such an Obi-Wan move he wondered if he had his memories back. “Obi-Wan. What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if we could try something new today to help me regain my memory.”

“Oh?” He questioned as they both started to walk down the halls. He wasn’t sure exactly where they were going but he had a feeling it was going to be either Obi-Wans quarters or his own. “Yes, I was thinking to try to test our force bond. I am hoping it will help me remember myself as the person who taught you. That way I have a better understanding of where we stand with our friendship.”

“Uh, do you think that’s a good idea?” Anakin asked. He froze at Obi-Wans look, as if he was hoping to unlock something and he had waved away the idea. “I-I mean! Kix did say we shouldn’t and I don’t want to overwhelm you.” He stammered, embarrassment making its way into his voice as Obi-Wan raised a brow.

“As far as I am aware of Kix is not going to be there, so he doesn’t need to know. I just want information Anakin. I need to know if-“ He stopped, his cheeks growing red as he looked at the ground, bringing his arms to wrap them around himself. Anakin couldn’t help but to feel charmed at the sight. He was seeing a new side of his master, a side that he never knew of and he mourned at the idea of Obi-Wan hiding this away from him again, to pretend that nothing ever happened.

Without much of a thought, he brought his flesh hand up to rest it on Obi-Wan’s shoulder, his thumb brushing against the bare skin of his neck. “Know what?” He whispered and he watched as Obi-Wan flush go a deeper shade as it spread down his neck and his ears. Anakin wanted to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer he looked so vulnerable.

Obi-Wan mumbled as he turned his face away and Anakin wouldn’t have that. The desire to know grew as he took a step closer. “what was that? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I wanted to know if-“ Obi-Wan started before he went quiet again, taking a few breaths before he burst out the last part. “If we have a have a thing going on between us?”

Anakin blanked as he watched Obi-Wan curl into himself. “I….I don’t know. You were always good at hiding your emotions.” 

“Oh.” Obi-Wan said softly as looked up at him. “I didn’t realize that I apologize.”

“No! please don’t. I like seeing your emotions.” Anakin rushed before Obi-Wan could shut down. He couldn’t let it happen again; he wouldn’t let it happen again.

“Oh, well maybe I should express it more often.” Obi-Wan replied embarrassed as he stood up straight, smiling softly up at him. He wanted to kiss him so bad at that moment, he wanted to be mad at Obi-Wan to hide this from him, he wanted to hide this man away from everyone for only himself.

“Okay. Let’s do this force bond thing!” Anakin smiled as he watched Obi-Wan light up with a nod as they both continued to walk. Anakin knows he has a chance now, this entire time Obi-Wan had feelings for him. Smiling, he looked over at Obi-Wan who waved at his clone troopers.

Yes, he could learn to get used to seeing this side of his master. In some ways he was glad this happened, yes he wasn’t happy that he had to get hurt. But if that what it took to finally see all of Obi-Wan he was thrilled. 


End file.
